1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding press for processing hot deformable synthetic substances, rubber, metal or the like.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Usually, injection presses are built for vertical operation. However, in the processing of hot formable synthetic substances, rubber and the like, in industry, there are daily applications requiring the alternating use of a vertical or a horizontal press.
Different pivoting installations are known for small injection molding machines to enable operation in the vertical or the horizontal position. But these pivoting installations cannot be provided for heavy or superheavy injection presses, for example with a structural weight in excess of four tons, as for the weight to be moved the pivoting installation would be too large and expensive in relation to the entire assembly.